Document EP-A-0 416 973 describes a cabinet with rotary trays as already invented by the present inventor. That document describes a cabinet having superposed trays for storing objects of small size, said trays being mounted to rotate about a common vertical axis, the trays being rotated by a vertical drive shaft controlled by an electric motor, the cabinet also including clutch means adapted to selectively engage the drive shaft with each tray independently of the other trays.
Nevertheless, the cabinet disclosed in document EP-A-0 416 973 suffers from the drawback that the drive shaft engages the outer periphery of the trays which is accessible from outside the cabinet. This outer periphery may engage the drive shaft by friction, in which case it is advantageous to cover it with a friction coating. Unfortunately, such a coating wears rather quickly and it is sensitive to dirt, which can be troublesome since it is accessible from outside the cabinet. When the friction coating is worn or dirty, it must be replaced, or possibly the tray must be replaced, and that is expensive. In a variant, the outer periphery of the tray that engages the drive shaft may be provided with gear teeth, however such gear teeth can also become dirty or receive foreign bodies that impede proper meshing with the drive shaft; they can also injure the user, and they are unattractive in appearance.